<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not that wise by Iraee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497447">Not that wise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iraee/pseuds/Iraee'>Iraee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GOD DAMN IT SOONYOUNG ! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Confused Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung Tiger, M/M, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iraee/pseuds/Iraee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What a surprise, Soonyoung did it again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GOD DAMN IT SOONYOUNG ! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1009356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not that wise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After a really long time, my mind came up with new ideas (I was just too lazy to develop them), I present to you a new one. And I thank whoever will read that. It's short, but the flavor ? immaculate. Enjoy your reading, I hope you like it as much as I had fun writing it !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soonyoung was not really happy to see Bob today. Patrick was a pain, always here, stuck with him, it was clearly painful. When they first met he was small and kind of cute. Soonyoung talked to him a lot. Patrick did not bother the other members, not even Wonwoo even though he was always third wheeling, this made Soonyoung happy, everything was fine until recently. </p>
<p>Every moment of happiness has to come to an end, it is not always happiness or sadness, and that was life. However Soonyoung did not think for a single moment that his relationship with Patrick would come to that. It was toxic, bad.. really bad, how much he would hurt him. He was nothing like Bob, no Bob was cute and he was sad when Bob had to leave, but for Patrick no, he had to go and Soonyoung will take measures against it. Or at least that was what he thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gathering the courage for this one call only to hang up in the middle of it. He did that right before rushing into Wonwoo's arms and complaining about how he could not do it. He kept on whining, and this was not something new since he has been on about it for days. It reached such a level that it even got on Chan's nerves. </p>
<p>Jeonghan thought that if he was not going to it, he was. Not only did the constant whining and whimpering get on his nerves but he also had the nerves to call himself a proud Tiger while acting like a puppy and he was also genuinely worried about the youngest. His cheek had doubled in size and he would avoid all kind of solid food. Even drinking something too hot or too cold was too much. But Soonyoung had to befriend his wisdom tooth like he did for the last one, and for all the inanimated things in his life. He was once again, taking it too far. </p>
<p>It was not his first wisdom tooth, no, before that he had Patrick, it was not against him but he had to take it out eventually. It didn't last as long as Bob, and Bob was the painful Bitch... Jeonghan did not want his friends to suffer complications, neither did he want him to complain twenty four hours straight for weeks and even days. </p>
<p>For that reason, he made up his mind, and called the dentist, he was not to be fooled, and Soonyoung will go even if he had to be tied up and carried to go. Jeonghan was not having it and he would either obey or pay the consequences. Believe him, this is the last thing he would want. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, they still had to drag his ass out of the dorm while he was screaming out of his lungs " I DON'T WANT TO GOOOO !" Like a child would do. Promising that if he was nice they would take him to Disney Land didn't work. That's why they had their six feet tall gullible Mingyu for, carrying the victim... I mean, carrying the unwilling body out. It was less suspicious than dragging him on the floor. But still a screaming pile of covers raised some eyebrows up on their way. Jeonghan’s look made them go straight back down again as he thought to himself “that's right, you did not see a thing.”</p>
<p>When his wisdom tooth got removed, the most pleased and satisfied member of the whole group was Chan, never was he to reveal the fact that he was getting ready to remove that tooth by himself if he had to. And if others would take that statement as a joke and laugh along the youngest, Hansol knew, he was the one who saw him open a whole set of pliers a few days ago. His look, the smile, it was terrifying. On that day Hansol swore to never ever cross the line with Lee Chan, and also he never remained alone in a room with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>